Ahriman: The Lavender Feather
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: Ahzek Ahriman was observing the battle between his Warband and the Eldar, before a Webway Gate. That was when a vision came to him, a vision of his brothers free from the Rubric and Flesh Change Curse. The only signs of what could have cured them, was when he turned and found his vision clouded by lavender feathers. Joined by five Rubricae, he now searches for answers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Black Knight just sits on his stool, spinning around while thinking of something. "Hey, Silver Star… Should I introduce them to the newest story I've created? This little sucker has been stuck on my noggin for the longest time. Though, there are so many stories already in the works, I think people are getting a bit angry."**_

 _ **Silver Star bounces up and down, smiling widely. "**_ _Do it, daddy! I wanted to see this one too! You work on so many stories, and they'll love the suspense!_ _ **"**_

 _ **Black Knight pulls a remote out of nowhere, and points it at you. "You heard her, everyone… Now, HAVE FUN!" He then presses a button, and the scene changes to static before the story begins.**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

Ahriman just watched, as his Warband is starting to be overwhelmed by the Eldar. His grip on the staff tightening. " _I can't allow this to happen… Not when I'm so close to achieving what I have been searching for this entire time!_ " His mind raged, five Rubricae standing guard over their lord, as he stood before the Webway entrance. Each one armed with a weapon to show their specialty. " _There has to be something I can-!_ " The Sorcerer was suddenly struck by a new vision… The eyes of his visor actually lighting up with pure energy.

 _Cheering filled Ahriman's ears, along with chanting. It sounded like there was thousands of voices, each and every one of them sounded happy or joyous. His eyes scanned around him, seeing the grass covered hill in which he stood upon, the bright blue sky and bright blazing sun overhead. The cheering was coming over the hilltop, and he was really close to whatever was happening. Curiosity took hold over him, and he quickly made his way up the hill._

 _Using the staff to brace his steps, Ahriman climbed his way up. The cheering becoming louder, something within his soul was burning… Almost like it wanted to join the cheering, for some reason. It was begging him to do so. But, when he finally reached the hilltop, Ahriman became frozen at the very sight before him. "B-By the Warp…" Were the only words he had._

 _Before him, like a sea of azure ceramite, were his brothers, the Astartes of the Thousand Sons Legion! But, they weren't Rubricae nor the mangled versions of his Battle Brothers, who had been taken by the Flesh Change. No, the massive army before him was his cleansed brothers. Each one of them having no signs of either curse. The happy and joyous looks on their faces made Ahriman place a hand over his pained chest, and he felt his knees buckle. His brothers were all cleansed, pure again! They were no longer what he cursed them to be!_

 _Ahriman fell to his knees, the ground being dug up by the Sorcerer's weight, and dropped the staff in his hand. He couldn't believe what was before him. "_ H-How is this… Even possible? _" He thought, looking at all of his brothers, they were looking up to where he was, but it wasn't him they were looking at. Whatever they were cheering to, it was behind him._

 _He slowly turned his gaze, to see who it was that saved his beloved brothers, and was greeted by only lavender feathers flying all around him, forcing Ahriman to hold his hands up in a protective manner. The world around him began to spin, he couldn't stop it so that he may see what he needed to do. Who it was that he needed to find, to save his Legion._

 _"No! Not yet, I must see! I must see who it is that I need to seek out!" He yelled out, as he slowly fell into a darkened abyss. When he landed on to a ground of some sort, Ahriman looked up to see the very Webway that was behind him back outside of this vision. "Of course… That is what I must do…" Ahriman said, smirking behind his helmet. "I understand now."_

Ahriman was suddenly returned to the real world, his brothers still trying to fend off the onslaught of Eldar charging for his position. His grip tightened around the staff within his hand, glancing back at the Webway he was protecting. A voice suddenly came over the vox-channel. "My lord, what do we need to do? Our position is being overwhelmed by the Eldar… Should we retreat?" It was one of the Warband Leaders that had joined his.

Ahriman slowly nodded, smirking at this chance. "Yes, Fall Back, get everyone out of here… While I have business to attend to." He said, the Warband Leader coming back.

"What are you going to do, my lord?" They asked, Ahriman knew his voice was being transmitted to the others.

"I am going to settle what I came here to do… Await my orders, and return. Just get out of here, and do not let the Eldar discover you." He ordered, seeing the leaders of the groups nod towards him and ordered the retreat. Ahirman looked to the five Rubricae around him. "+Brothers… Come. We go to save our Legion.+" He turned to the Webway, the Rubricae coming to life, their eyes blazing blue, and followed their Lord.

Though, when Ahriman approached the Webway's entrance, something strange occurred with the Eldar Construct. The normal blue aura that radiates from the entrance, began to shift colors while he approached. Almost like Ahriman's mere presence was disrupting his ability to remain stable. This caused the Sorcerer Lord to raise an eyebrow at the reaction, but it shall not disrupt his plans to save his Legion from the Damnation he had caused. Raising his staff up, Ahriman shot lightning towards the Webway's entrance, in an attempts to stabilize it.

To his surprise, the portal suddenly shifted to a golden color, which wasn't normal from what he recalled of such Eldar Constructs. "No matter… We go!" He rushed forward, the five silent Rubricae right behind him. Ahriman crossed through the portal, his Rubricae loyally following, and the six were thrust into a void of a strange and spiraling tunnel. They were unable to actually control their movements, and simply fell into the tunnel itself.

The Sorcerer Lord could see all that was before him, images of not Demons, but Equine-like creatures. There were four different kinds. Normal Equine, Flying Equine, Equine with horns, and some that had all three attributes of them. They all flashed past Ahriman and his five Rubricae, in matter of seconds. Their forms causing him to ponder what exactly he just crossed. Though, when he spotted the tunnel's end, a circle of pure light, Ahriman crossed both arms and held his staff past his shoulderguard.

"+Prepare yourselves, brothers! We're entering the portal's exit!+" He called back to the Rubricae, who took up the same braced stance as Ahriman, the moment they slammed into the portal's exit.

 **-Equestria, Castle of Two Sisters-**

Six bolts of orange lightning struck outside of the ruined castle! Burning the very ground where they struck, and revealing six towering giants. Though, only one of them actually moved and fell to one knee. The other five just silently stood there, arms and weapons held in some strange way, like they were some kind of sentinel statues. The sixth just looked back at the other five, using his staff to brace himself while he stood back up.

Ahriman just nodded to them. "+Sleep, brothers… You have earned rest, for now.+" He said to them, the five lowering their heads. Ahriman knew his control over the Rubricae needed time to regenerate, so he can allow them to rest. Especially after the battle they just came from, where the Rubricae were pushed to their animated limits in fighting the agile Eldar. Ahriman turned his attention to the ruined castle before him, tilting his helmeted head. " _I do not recognize this place from my vision…_ " He thought, slowly looking up at the sky and sun. " _However… Both the sun and sky are the same._ "

The Sorcerer Lord slowly stood back up, and headed towards the castle entrance. While it wasn't exactly the place he saw in his vision, he knew that the world was the very same. There was one thing he remembered from the times he was once part of the Imperium, and that was ruins held answers to a culture. Ahriman also knew, if he was to work within an unknown world, he needed to find out about the culture that possibly ruled said world. Going inside, was his best option.

" _While my brothers sleep, and rest, I shall discover what I can about this world…_ " He thought, forcing the doors open with his psykic power, and crossed the threshold of the ruined castle. The doors slammed against the old stone, causing an echo to sound throughout the halls. " _And I will discover what those lavender feathers were, even if it kills me doing so!_ " His determination became physical, as warp energy began to burn from his helmet's eyes.

Though, what Ahriman didn't know, the seemingly abandoned ruins had occupants in it. One, a lone mare studying about the past, while another group slowly stalking said mare…

 **-The Castle Study-**

Twilight's ears suddenly stood straight up, hearing the echoing of something heavy slamming against stone. "W-What was that?" The alicorn mare said, looking around the study. She had come to the old castle alone, to study on Equestria's history along with finding out more about how both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna ran their Kingdom.

However, she honestly thought she was alone within the Castle itself, but the sudden sound of slamming had caught her attention. Twilight closed her book, while looking around, she felt like something was watching her… Something evil. Twilight got up, and headed to one of the bookcases, with the book she was reading. Carefully placing the book back, she could still feel whatever was watching her. When her ears caught something stepping on stone, above her, she couldn't hesitate.

Without warning, the Princess decided to not wait for whatever it was to attack, and caused a bright flash of lavender light to explode from her horn! To her shock, the room was lit up and she saw ten equine-like forms crawling along the ceiling, all watching her with those blue, bug-like, eyes of theirs. "C-Changelings!" She yelled, running away as the Changelings suddenly gave chase, their position being given away by her flash of magic. " _How long were they here!? And more importantly, how come I didn't notice them coming in!_ " He mind raced with questions of how the Changelings got in, without her knowing…

But they soon ended, when the mare ran square into a dead end. She had nowhere to go, nowhere to escape from. She was strong, in the magical arts, however she was greatly outnumbered by the Changelings, and they would overwhelm her. When a few cackling laughs were heard behind her, Twilight quickly turned around. The Changelings had caught up, and were closing in on her.

"O-Oh no…" Twilight muttered, watching the Changelings close in on her. "I-I'm done for…"

"Yes, Princess Twilight Sparkle… You're ours now, and we shall have our revenge!" One Changeling said, before he lunged straight for the mare!

This would have been true, had it not been for something that had caught her flash of lavender energy.

 **-Few moments ago-**

Ahriman made his way through the corridor, having gone up the stairs and to the right. He couldn't explain it, but Ahriman could sense a strange, and powerful, presence in this direction. Almost like whatever it was, had been calling him towards it. The possibilities of what it could be, his mind searching for what had the power to do so, were cut short the moment he caught sight of a burst of lavender light. His eyes narrowed, and the Sorcerer Lord sprinted forward after what caused it.

He could hear the sounds of, at least, eleven sets of four hooves on the stone ground. They were running, one being frantic while the other ten sounded like they were just trying to keep up with the other. When he rounded the corner, Ahriman saw a lavender equine mare, with a horn and wings. She was surrounded by twisted, bug-like, equine. They were closing in on her. Normally, he wouldn't think much of it, until his gaze fell down to a lavender feather on the stone, at his feet. Ahriman knelt down, and picked up the feather, his eyes scanning it… To his surprise, the feather was _exactly_ like the ones from his vision.

He quickly knew what must be done, but he had to be careful. Slowly, time slowed down as a strange abyss enveloped the scene before him. Several golden strands appeared in front of Ahriman, his helmeted gaze going to each one. These strands were the different paths he could take, each one having an outcome within itself.

Reaching a clawed gauntlet forward, he slowly slid his fingers down the first. Images of the lavender equine mare appeared within his mind. She was bearing his helmet and staff, giving off a dark cackle as his Rubricae were slowly marching beside her… Villages on fire, dead equine all over the place. The vision caused Ahriman to recoil his hand back, seeing what it could cause. He needed to avoid that one, which involved him using warp lightning on the twisted equine.

He took the second, allowing his fingers to slide down it and see what it held. This vision was of him, kneeling before the lavender mare. Her body was blood, her feathers and wings torn. Ahriman was punching the muddy ground, rain soaking his armor and tunic. He kept repeating. "I am sorry… I am so sorry." Over and over again. This vision showed caused him to shake his head, this was if he used his bolter on the twisted equine.

He took the third, and was about to freeze at what he saw. Once again, Ahriman was on his knees, but his hands were filled with nothing but ash. There was a larger before the Sorcerer Lord, but he saw a golden crown, lavender jewels cresting it. Ahriman continued to repeat the words. "I failed… Again." This vision would be caused, if Ahriman used his psykic powers to crush the twisted equine.

The forth would be caused if he decided to mind control the twisted Equine. To his shock, the image was within a strange crystal castle, it showed Ahriman on the ground, this time, his torso completely blown open, blood leaking everywhere around him. The lavender equine mare was crying next to him, shaking her head. He could hear her voice, blaming herself. "I-I didn't mean to, Ahzek! I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know this would happen!" The Sorcerer Lord knew this outcome. He must have taught her a spell she couldn't control, and he became its first victim.

The fifth strand was different from the rest. He couldn't see any of it, not even the ending phase. Though, what caught his attention the most… Was all the cheering coming from the vision. It wasn't the amount he had in the vision, only five voices cheering out a single name. They were yelling it, like it was the name of their leader. "Hail! Hail! Hail, Princess Twilight Sparkle! Our Savior!" Ahriman noticed, he had to _burn_ these twisted equine, to start this vision.

He was pulled from the vision seeking, the moment one of the twisted equine creatures spoke. "Yes, _Princess Twilight Sparkle_ … You're ours now, and we shall have our revenge!" The creature lunged forward, and Ahriman's eyes narrowed on to it.

The Sorcerer Lord saw it burning, his mind's eye having the flames burst from within its stomach and out of its eyes and mouth. He wanted the blasted creature to _burn_ and by lifting his hand, Ahriman's wish was granted. Blue flames burst from within the twisted creature's body! Its screams of agony filled the corridor, as the flames expanded out from its body. The other nine, and the lavender equine mare, looked towards Ahriman. The Sorcerer Lord just looked back at them, his red eyes glowing with warp energy. "All is dust… As you twisted equine shall soon be." He said, the helmet giving his voice a metallic sound to it.

Twilight couldn't believe her savior, the being had a massive magical aura around his body, to the point she nearly fainted from being near him. She watched the first of his victims become nothing but ash, the strange flames burning it until no life could be found. The three more Changelings lunged at him, in attempts to avenge their fallen comrade, but the giant just twitched his hand and one burst into more flames. When the other two approached, he quickly took his staff and impaled one while grabbing the second by its skull. Lightly gripping, the Changeling's head burst into a blue fire, allowing it to scream while he dropped it to the ground.

The other six just stared in awe at how viciously the giant slaughtered four of their comrades. Feeling that they were still a match for him, they quickly spread out and around the strange Sorcerer. Ahriman just looked around at them, raising an eyebrow at their tactics, even more so when their horns started to glow with green energy. "So, you all are psykers too? By the looks of it, nothing but cannon fodder, though…" He said, raising his staff up and grabbing it with both hands. "Let us see how powerful you really are!" With that, the Sorcerer Lord slammed the staff down! Blue flames exploding out from his body and scorching anything that they touched.

Three of the Changelings were able to dodge the attack, flying up and away from the flames that came to devour their body, while the other three weren't so lucky. If the flames so much had touched them, it raced up the rest of their body and incinerated anything it touched… Almost like it was alive! Twilight's eyes were filled with wonder, at the sheer power he was wielding and how quickly he could cast a spell without so much a word. Her gaze went straight to the final three Changelings, who started to fire their magic at him, but their bolts merely bounced off of his azure and gold armor, but he still covered his helmet to protect himself, with one arm.

" _How is he able to wield so much power… Yet, not destroy himself?_ " Twilight thought, watching how Ahriman wielded the magic like it was part of him. The only way the alicorn mare could describe his skill was that the flames seemed to be an extinction of his own body. His mind controlling their movements-… That was when it hit her. " _Of course… He's creating the flames through sheer magical power, then controlling their movements with his willpower!_ " She thought, smiling at how simple, yet effective, his spell was.

When the three stopped, noticing that their onslaught wasn't enough, Ahriman decided to end the farce right then and there. "BURN!" He yelled, holding his clawed gauntlet out towards the Changelings. Within seconds, a swirling vortex of blue flames exploded from his hands, and engulfed the Changelings! The corridors echoed with their agonizing screams, as they fell to the ground and rived in agony. Trying to put the flames out, but they were burning too much, the flames biting at their exoskeleton and boiling their soft insides. Once they stopped, and the corpses of the ten Changelings were nothing but blue flames, Ahriman turned his attention to Twilight, who flinched at his gaze. "You're safe now, little equine." He said, walking towards her and kneeling before Twilight. She backed closer to the wall, as he extended his hand towards her. "Are you hurt?"

Twilight slowly shook her head, eyes wide. While it was wondrous watching him cast such spells with the ease of a master, the being was still terrifying towards her. "W-Who are you?" She managed to ask, her voice shaking.

Ahriman recoiled his hand, realizing that he was scaring her. He figured she could talk, since the strange twisted equine were able to. He simply pulled his hand back, and placed it over his chest. "I am Ahzek Ahriman… Sorcerer Lord of the Prodigal Sons." His hand reached back towards her, allowing his palm to go up and seem less threatening. "You are?" Ahriman already knew her name, the twisted equine said it, but he figured such things would help her.

"T-Twilight Sparkle…" She said, carefully lifting her hoof up and placing it into the being's hand. "P-Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Ahriman nodded, slowly helping her up. "It is a pleasure, Princess. You were lucky I came here, searching for any knowledge of this land I could find, and saw your magic flash… Or else." He glanced back at the burning corpses. "Those things would have done what they pleased."

Twilight nodded, smiling up at him. The fact he mentioned that he was seeking knowledge, told her this 'Ahriman' was a scholar of sorts. "I-I must thank you for that… But, if the Changelings went so far to actually come here searching for me…" She looked at the blazing corpses, then back to the Sorcerer Lord. "I need to return home… They may attack Ponyville."

Ahriman looked at her, and pondered her words. " _My vision showed my brothers willingly serving her… Which means, I must have helped her. So, to keep things as they go, it would be best to keep helping her._ " He thought, before nodding to the princess. "Then, by all means, lead the way, Princess. I shall assist in protecting your home, if they are attacking. Afterwards, I can return to my brothers."

Twilight nodding, smiling at how generous he was. "T-Thank you, Lord Ahriman." She couldn't help but be formal. After all, she was a Princess… And this 'Ahriman' referred to himself as a Lord of some group.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

The two made their way to Ponyville, Twilight staying close to the Sorcerer Lord. For some reason, the creatures of Everfree Forest were avoiding him, even the Timberwolves did not go near him. When a Manticore walked out, it looked towards them and gave off a warning growl. The princess prepared for it to attack, but Ahriman lowered his hand and stopped her

The Sorcerer Lord walked towards the beast, the manticore giving a threatening growl, yet… He didn't seem the least bit fazed by it, at all. Reaching his free hand up, Ahriman just kept his helmeted eyes locked with the manticore's own. To Twilight, it looked like the two were staring each other down, but the reality of things was much different.

Ahriman touched into the warp, or whatever form of the warp that was within this strange world, and focused his mind's eye on to the beast. Slowly, but surely, the Sorcerer Lord pushed his will into the manticore's own. A faint glow appeared between the two of them, and Ahriman's eyes started to glow blue. Within seconds, the manticore's yellow eyes turned blue, and it stopped growling at him. "+Leave+." Ahriman's mind commanded, the manticore slowly nodding to him.

Twilight watched, in disbelief, as the manticore turned and left, without a single sign of wanting to fight anymore. " _H-How did he do that?_ " She thought, noticing Ahriman's horned helmet was slightly looking back at her.

The princess took it as a sign of him telling her to come along, but he continued to stand there when she reached him. "You're confused, and your mind seems to be uneasy… Is something the matter/" Ahriman asked, making Twilight tilt her head.

"H-How did you get that manticore to leave us alone, along with know I was confused?" She asked, as the two of them continued to walk towards Ponyville. "I have never seen anypony do that, not even Princess Celestia!"

Ahriman gave a nod, smiling behind his helmet. "Going with the manticore, it was a simple method of placing my will into it. Have it do, as I want it to." He answered, using his staff like a cane, his mind extending out to watch for any threats. "For how I knew you were confused? A simple method of using my mind to analyze those around me, read how their soul feels at the time."

Twilight face brightened up, she didn't know this sorcerer was _that_ powerful! " _Whoa, I didn't know such things were even possible!_ " She thought, while walking next to the Astartes.

Ahriman actually laughed bit. "Now you're excited, may I ask about what?" He asked her, Twilight blushing about how the Sorcerer Lord could actually read her emotions like a book.

"Oh, well, sorry… I just enjoy learning new things, especially when it comes to magic." Twilight admitted, causing Ahriman to smirk at the new information. "After all, I am the Princess of both Magic and Friendship… Along with Princess Celestia's personal student."

The Sorcerer Lord raised an eyebrow, he had to admit... She had quite the resume. "I cannot help, but feel like I should be treating you more like the royal you are." Ahriman said, as the approached the wood-line. "Your titles are most extensive, and give off a high member of society feeling."

Both of Twilight's ears fell into her mane, and she looked up to the Astartes. "Please, you do not have to do that. After all, I was just a normal unicorn before I became a princess."

Ahriman nodded. "As you wish, Princess." He looked down at her. "And can you explain this 'becoming a princess' process? Where I am from, unicorns do not have wings."

"Oh! Myapologies, I am what is known as an alicorn… There are four, known, alicorns. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence. Each princess represents, and protects, what they are charged with in Equestria." Twilight explained, the Sorcerer Lord taking mental notes for later use.

" _Hm… Seems like knowledge hadn't negatively affected this word, just yet._ " Ahriman thought, on how easily young Twilight gave up so much important information. "I see, and what do these other princesses control?" He asked.

"My sister-in-law, Cadence, is the Princess of Love." She said, the Sorcerer Lord rolling his eyes at such a charge. "But Princess Celestia controls the Sun, while Princess Luna controls the Moon."

 _That_ made Ahriman suddenly freeze. "The control the Sun _and_ Moon!?" He asked her, shocked to her of such power.

Twilight nodded, smiling up at him. "Yep! We even have celebrations for both of the sisters, and their respective duties." She explained, further.

" _Note to self, be careful of those two…_ " He thought, warning himself about the Solar and Lunar Princesses. Ahriman continued to walk, s the princess kept up with him. When a small village started to come into view, he motioned towards it. "Is that your 'Ponyville', by chance, princess?"

Twilight nodded to him. "Yes! Thank you so much!" She said, as they walked out of the Everfree Forest. "Now, we just need to find out if the Changelings are here…. Somehow."

Ahriman looked down at Twilight, tilting his head. "They seemed rather obvious, from what I saw… Insectoid Equine, how hard would that be to spot?" He asked, the two stopping right outside of the small village

"Those Changelings were blatantly showing themselves, but they have the ability to transform into anypony." Twilight explained, looking back to Ponyville. "That is what makes them dangerous… They could be anywhere."

Ahriman nodded, taking a step forward. "Then it is a good thing I have a counter for such things." He said, Twilight trying to keep up with him.

Everypony suddenly stopped, and watched the strange being walking through their town… With their princess, no less! "But, Lord Ahriman, how can you tell them apart from every other pony?" Twilight asked, noticing the looks they were receiving. "No pony has ever found a flaw in their magic."

"While they change their exterior, they cannot change their interior." He explained, suddenly stopping near the town center. "One cannot hide what is in their soul, such as the malicious intent within these 'Changelings'…" Ahriman explained, noticing five mares rushing up to them, and sensing something off. "Like two of those five."

Ahriman suddenly drew his bolt pistol, pointing it at the five mares, and puled the hammer back with his thumb. The action, alone, caused all five to suddenly come to dead halt, one instantly started to cower in fear while the others prepared to fight. Before the Sorcerer Lord could pull the trigger, Twilight jumped in his line of sight. "What are you doing!? Those are my best friends!"

He tilted his head, the pistol didn't budge for a second. "I already explained what." Ahriman continued to point his weapon at them. "Two of them aren't who they seem to be." The response confused Twilight, making her look back at the other Elements of Harmony.

They began to look at one another, while Twilight looked back at Ahriman. "How can you be sure?"

Ahriman looked down at her, before mag-locking the bolt pistol to his hip. "If you wish, I can easily disrupt their minds and force the two to lose their concentration." Twilight nodded, as the Sorcerer Lord aimed his attention back towards the five. "Now then, how about we stop pretending, shall we?"

With that, Ahriman shot a quick burst of psykic energy straight into both minds of Applejack and Fluttershy! The sudden attack on their minds forced both mares to sheer agony, and on to the ground. Before Twilight could tell him to stop, a green aura appeared around their bodies, and revealed the hidden Changelings.

Twilight couldn't believe it; the Sorcerer Lord was right! Though, he suddenly took a defensive stance. "Bind them, quickly, princess." He ordered, sensing other Changelings coming straight for them. "We are about to have company!"

Twilight nodded, as a pair of Changelings lunged towards her. Before they could get near, both of them burst into blue flames and fell to the ground. This allowed the princess to have lavender chains appear, and link around the two Changelings that tried to be two of her friends. This allowed Twilight to look around, checking for anything else she needed to do.

She noticed most of Ponyville's townsponies went into their homes. Though, the Changelings started to attack, with their cover blown by the Astartes with her. While there were quite a few, none of them stood a chance against the Corvidae's former leader. He could predict their attacks, even sync with their movements. Everything becoming slow motion for him, seeing every movement he needed to take for victory over the Changelings.

"t-Twilight, darling... Who is that?" Rarity asked, watching Ahriman's flawless movements and counters. Her eyes widen when azure flames flew from his hands or burst out from within the Changelings.

Rainbow Dash became impressed, when Ahriman pointed his tipped fingers towards a group of Changeling. A burst of lightning suddenly arching to each one of them. "Yeah! This guy is awesome!" She noticed the sapphire color of his armor, mixing with the gold outlying it. "And he has an awesome choice in armor color."

When one of the Changelings appeared over Ahriman's left shoulder, hissing at him, the Sorcerer Lord just back handed it right in the face, nonchalantly… This caused Pinkie Pie to lose it! "Pawhahahaha!" Was her only response.

Twilight smiled, nodding to them. "Girls, that is Lord Ahzek Ahriman, leader of a group called the 'Prodigal Sons'. He, uh, helped me at the Castle of Two Sisters, when the Changelings attacked me there." She explained, the three mares looking towards the Sorcerer Lord… Just in time to see a wave of blue flames explode off to his right, incinerating a group of charging Changelings.

The display was awe inspiring, making the mares go slack jaw at the sheer amount of power within Ahriman's disposal. However, when the Sorcerer Lord placed a hand over his chest, causing the display to disperse and revealed only three, terrified, Changelings left. He looked towards them, and they turned tail and ran before he could actually do anything to them.

He gave a nod, smirking a bit. " _Almost forgot about those damned needles._ " He thought, shrugging at the thought and used his power to push them back. " _No matter, the deed is done._ " Ahriman walked back over to the four mares, and nodded. "Now then, to see what they've done with your friends."

Twilight tilted her head. "How do you plan on doing that, Lord Ahrimn?" She asked, as he knelt next to the two Changelings.

"Easy… I will peak into their minds, and see where it is they hid them." He replied, stabbing his staff into the ground. Once done, he carefully reached forward and placed a hand on to both of the Changeling's heads. The Sorcerer Lord could not do much; he's pushed himself too far already.

The mares watched, as the Sorcerer Lord did… Something with the Changelings. Both his helmet's eyes and his hands started to glow blue. "Hey, Twilight, what is he doing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

The princess shrugged at the question. "I don't know. I haven't seen him do this before." She looked back towards Ahriman. "To be honest, his form of magic is completely new to me… I've never seen nor heard of it before." Twilight's friends were a bit shocked, to hear that she has never heard of the Sorcerer Lord's magical art before.

Their attention was grabbed, when they heard the sound of a burst of flame. Ahriman had just incinerated the two Changelings, and was now holding his chest, breathing heavily. "Y-Your friends… At at their homes… Incased within some kind of cocoons."

Three of the Mane Six nodded, and rushed off to help their friends, while Twilight walked up to Ahriman. "Are you alright, Lord Ahiman? You seem like you're in a lot of pain." She asked him, while the Sorcerer Lord stood up.

"I will be… Fine." Ahriman said, while he grabbed hold of his staff. "Now, go save your friends… I would like to see to my brothers afterwards." Twilight nodded, feeling that it would only be right since he helped her, and went to assist the others. The Sorcerer Lord looked back towards the mare, as she ran off, before placing a hand over his chest again. " _I need to be more careful._ " He thought, looking down at the hand over his chest. " _Those needles could kill me at any moment, if I distract myself from those._ "


End file.
